Forgotten
by candygurl6554
Summary: Lacus was in a car accident and forgot everything about Kira...What will Kira do? Please comment and review!lol :P Chapter 2 is up! And everything is explained in this chapter...
1. Chapter 1:Out of the Hospital

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 1 Out of the Hospital**

**At the Hospital**

"Lacus...Lacus are you awake?"

"Hmmm...Where am I"

"Goodness gracious you are awake!' said Seigal Clyne, Lacus's father.

"Dad tell me where am I" said Lacus

"looks like u have been in a car accident" said Seigal

"oh...ok..." replied Lacus

**With Kira**

"I hope Lacus is ok" said Kira

"me too" said Cagalli

Kira and Cagalli were in their mansion when they heard the door bell ring...

DING DONG DING DONG

"I'll get it" said Kira

When Kira opened the door it gave him a fright and thought it was Lacus but it was only the mailman.

"Hi...and thanks' said Kira

**At the hospital**

"Ms.Clyne might forget some things but will still remember family members and others...I am not sure about friends but she will be okay. She can go out of the hospital in 1 day." said one of the nurses

"Thank you" said Seigal

1 DAY LATER

"Come on Lacus lets hop on the car and be careful"said Seigal

"Okay daddy"

**Back at Yamato mansion**

"I am gonna visit Lacus since I heard she is coming out of the hospital"said Kira

"we will come too" said Cagalli and Athrun

"Sure..."

Few seconds later the door bell rang at Clyne mansion...

DING DING DING

"Some in Kira,Cagalli and Athrun... I think you are here too visit Lacus right?"asked Seigal

"Yes Sir.."replied Kira

They walked into Lacus's room

"Hi Athrun and Cagalli and ummm...um...who are u?" said Lacus

"How come you have forgotten Kira, Lacus?"said Seigal

"I...I seen his face before but but..."

"As I have suspected yesterday one of the nurse said that Lacus might have forget somethings but most of it is okay.."said Seigal

"But how come Lacus only forgets me?"said Kira

"I am very very sorry Kira..."said Cagalli

"It's okay as long as Lacus is okay..."replied Kira

Kira, Cagalli and Athrun left while Lacus sat in her bed.

**Lacus's POV**

_How come that face is so familiar but I don't know who he is...When he came in I just somewhere in my dream I had seen him. Ever since the car accident all became blurry and I started dreaming...Few minuets later I was in the hospital and saw my dad...who is this Kira? The name...Kira...sounds so familiar..._


	2. Chapter 2: Can't Forgive Me

Forgotten

**Forgotten**

**Chapter 2 **

**At Clyne Mansion**

"Daddy who was that Kira?" asked Lacus

Seigal sighed; he can't believe that Lacus actually forgot about Kira. Seigal just couldn't reply to this question...

_Flashback_

"Bye daddy, I'm going out with Kira again" said Lacus

"Have Fun!' replied Seigal.

"I had never seen my daughter this happy until they started dating. It was a miracle. Kira is a great young man" said Seigal to himself

_End of Flashback_

**The Next Day...**

**Lacus's POV**

I got better and started to continue my normal life. But every time she looks at Kira something in his eyes tell me that she knows him. Right now I can't concentrate on any thing else except for Kira. I see him in my dreams every time and everyday.He just smiles at me in my dreams.

**At Yamato Mansion**

"Kira! I'm going shopping with Lacus!!" exclaimed Cagalli

"Oh...ok...'replied Kira in a sad tone.

_Flashback_

"Lacus, are you sure you don't wasn't me to bring you home using my car?" asked Kira

"No thanks, I think it is better to go home myself this time" replied Lacus

Kira waved bye as the taxi drove. Kira inside knew that something is going to happen. The next day he got a call from Seigal at the hospital. He heard that Lacus was in a car accident.

_End of Flashback_

When Kira always think about that fatal day, he just couldn't forgive himself. Anger filled him inside.

"Why! Why! Did I have to do that! I'm stupid; I shouldn't have left Lacus by herself with the taxi." exclaimed to Kira to himself.

**Few Days Later...At the Restaurant...**

It was 7:00pm and Kira went out to dinner with his family. While Kira's family was ordering Kira saw something he never thought of...seeing...ever...


End file.
